1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fan and a bearing bracket thereof, and in particular, to a bearing bracket formed by injection and a fan comprising the bearing bracket.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic products are developed toward having higher efficiency, higher frequency range, faster speeds and lighter weights, heat produced in electronic products has increased substantially. As a result of excessive heat, instability may occur in electronic products, thus affecting reliability and life-span of the electronic products. Therefore, efficiently dissipating heat in electronic products has become an important subject matter. One method in particular, uses fans. Fans are commonly utilized to dissipate heat in electronic products, and efficiency and cost reduction of fans are two primary tasks of fan development.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional fan 1 comprises a metal base 11, a bushing 12, a motor 13 and an impeller 14. The bushing 12, comprising copper or aluminum, and connects with the metal base 11. The motor 13 is telescoped on the bushing 12, and a shaft 131 of the motor 13 is disposed within the bushing 12. The impeller 14, connected with the outer periphery of the motor 13, is rotated by the motor 13.
FIG. 2 depicts another conventional fan 1a, wherein the bushing 12a of the fan 1a connects with the metal base 11a by a tight fit or gluing. Considering forces to the overall structure, the bushing 12, 12a of the fan 1, 1a is made of metal, thus resulting in higher costs.
Therefore, providing a bearing bracket, a motor and a fan with a rigid structure and at a lower cost, is a major task of fan development.